One Night of Warmth
by Sueona
Summary: The duel ended and the pharaoh was walking into his after life, leaving behind two broken souls. How will they make it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Warnings: Smex, angst.

Pairings: Kaiba/Yugi, hints of Atem/Yugi, Kaiba/Atem, and Atem/Seth.

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: The duel ended and the pharaoh was walking into his after life, leaving behind two broken souls. How will they make it?

Notes: Hello readers. I just got into Yugioh and I hope I'm doing good with the characters. It has been a while since I seen Yugioh. Please tell me what you think of this one-shot.

The duel ended and the pharaoh was walking into his after life, leaving behind two broken souls, one being his rebirth and the other being the rebirth of his high priest. Yugi walked away from his friends, hiding behind a false mask. They never knew the secrets behind closed doors. He entered a room, waiting for the next day of returning back home and carry on with his life. There were no longer be battles to face. He set his deck down on the small table and flopped to the bed, lost in his own thoughts. He heard the door open and close. He glanced over, his eyes widened to see the tall teenager standing there. He put on a false smile and asked, "What can I do for you, Kaiba-kun?"

"You can drop the false happiness that I know you aren't feeling." Kaiba ordered as he locked the door, ensuring no one would enter. His brother was with the cheerleaders, talking to them.

Yugi chuckled bitterly, "You are no different than I, Kaiba. I know about you two."

"And I'm also aware of you and him. Big deal. He left us, going back to where he belongs, leaving us to pick up the pieces that he broke." Kaiba responded as he walked to the other duelist.

Yugi gave a glance when the CEO sat on the edge of the bed. He looked away and stared at the wall. He laughed, "Funny. It was my body you did the crime with. But with him and me, we could only do it in the soul rooms."

"You want to know the truth why we had a relationship." Kaiba pointed out, not stopping the edge in his voice. When the shorter teenager nodded his head, he explained, "What I can remember is we had something in the past. The high priest Seth and the pharaoh Atem that is. I guess it was his mind seeing an old lover once again without remembering. For me, I wanted to win any way possible."

Yugi could see that. He knew most of the time, Kaiba played seme. He turned his head to look at the other duelist, a true rival. He leaned forward, noticing those blue eyes darkening. Before he could breath out a word, his lips were sealed in a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around the CEO's neck, pulling him over top of him. It felt different. It felt warm. Something he never felt with the pharaoh. It was hard to feel that warmth when the sprit was always in the shadows. He knew this could be something a whole different reason for Kaiba. Then again, he wasn't sure why he was doing this. When the kiss stopped, he whispered softly, "Give me what he never could, warmth."

Kaiba stared into those eyes that were no different than the pharaoh's. Well these eyes were larger than the pharaoh's and didn't have a hard look in them. For a second, he could believe he was with the sprit once again. He slid his hand under the tight black T-shirt. He spoke, "He treated us like slaves." Yugi closed his eyes, breathing a little heavier. He leaned to the other's ear, whispering, "By morning, I will be out of this room. Give you only warmth for a night. Is that what you truly want, Yugi?"

Yugi opened his eyes, feeling fingers tease his nipples. He gave a smile as he called the other's buff, "Liar. I will see you again and again. You still wish to defeat me."

"Will you lose on purpose some day?" Kaiba asked as he started to slide the shirt up the thin body.

"Never." Yugi moaned.

"Then I guess we will see each other a lot but remember this, Mutou, you will always lose in the bedroom to me." Kaiba stated and sealed those lips into another kiss, tasting the sweetness that came from the other duelist.

Everything was spinning inside of his head. It felt better. It felt real. Nothing like the sprit. He wrapped his arms around the neck, feeling the taller body against his own. Blood was rushing down to his groin. This was a betrayal. Everyone would look at him like he lost his mind if they knew he was sleeping with his rival. He might have known about the actions between the pharaoh and Kaiba, but he never felt it. The kiss was broken and Yugi whimpered at the loss. His shirt was pulled off of him and tossed across the room. He could care less at the moment. He saw those blue eyes so dark, it was beautiful. His soul was crying but Kaiba was filling in the void. He knew he lost in this battle. His black collar was taken off and lips sealed at his bare skin. He gripped those arms tightly, not wanting to lose the contract. He moaned, "Kaiba."

"I will give you something the pharaoh never had." Kaiba whispered into the other's ear as licked at it, "Call me Seto, only in the bedroom." He slid his face down to the other's chest, sucking at one nipple. The thin body arched up to him. His hands ran across the smooth skin. Yes, he had this body, but it was the pharaoh he had. Strange, he always knew the one who beat him was the pharaoh in the duels but it was Yugi he saw as his rival. Maybe because Yugi was real. He slid lower, hearing the shorter teenager pant. He wanted to make the other scream out his name. He could win in here. He had the power here and will never lose. What the other duelist didn't know even though he conquered the pharaoh's body, he never won. The pharaoh always won even in the past. He started to unbuckle Yugi's pants, wanting to see the other in his true form.

Yugi looked down, feeling more blood rush down to his groin. He was lost in the pleasure given to him. He bit his lip as his pants were pulled down. He saw a grin on Kaiba's face when he noticed he wore no underwear. Strong hands run up his thighs, making him feel goose bumps. He whimpered, "Seto." He got panicky when the other duelist stood up. He didn't want to be left alone in the cold. He wanted the heat once again. He felt his mouth go dry as Kaiba started to take off his cloths. It was driving some kind of lust in him. Was this what the pharaoh felt every time he was with their rival?

As he was undressed, Kaiba saw those eyes look him up and down. He could see the other was pleased by what he saw. He leaned back over the other's body. Small hands ran up his arms and back. He sealed those lips again as he thrust his hips down, rubbing their man hoods together, causing sparks in each other. Moans were swallowed up in each other mouths. It was heavenly. Heat was pouring around them. Everything that happened was disappearing.

The kiss was broken to breathe. Yugi stared straight into blue eyes. Fingers were put in front of his face and he went with the flow of everything. He sucked them like he would like a lollypop. He wanted to feel more. He wanted to forget that he lost part of his soul. This relationship was dangerous and it thrilled him. His friends would never forgive him but they won't ever understand. He was losing himself and he needed it more than anything. Fingers were removed and he spread his legs. He was putting his trust in his rival. Letting his control go, but he never had it to start with. He felt one finger enter him and he tensed.

"Relax. It will hurt less. Unless you wish me to leave you." Kaiba spoke into the other's ear as he ran his other hand across the hot body.

Yugi cried out, "No. Stay." He needed the warmth. He needed to lose control over himself. Kaiba was the only one to give him what he needed the most. He grabbed those strong arms as another finger entered him. He closed his eyes, whimpering, "Seto." It was the only name he wanted to keep on his mind. He wanted this feeling to stay with him forever.

Kaiba felt the power take a hold of him. Those lips were calling out for him and only him. The pharaoh was quiet during sex but Yugi wasn't. He thrust in his fingers, aiming for the one spot to make the other scream out his name. On the second try, Yugi's entire body arched up to him and the sound that escape those lips made blood rush down. He wanted more. It was a drug, making him crave it more and more. He pulled out his fingers, lifting those thin legs over his shoulders. Amethyst eyes opened and stared straight into his. They both needed escape. The pharaoh was cruel to them both, breaking their souls. He thrust in as he sealed those lips into a fierce kiss, swallowing up a scream. He grabbed the hands, holding them down on the bed.

Yugi felt complete even though there was pain. He didn't care. The void was disappearing. His memories were disappearing. He squeezed those larger hands, moving his hips. As the kiss was broken, the other duelist pulled out. He wanted to be full, to keep it inside of him. The next thrust made him scream one name, "SETO!" They were doing a dance that neither knew they could do with each other. His hips moved with the fast pace, driving the huge cock inside of him and making it hit his sweet spot. It was making him see stars. The soul room could never make him feel like this. Here and now, he could feel everything, the pain and the pleasure mixed together. Hands started to work his body as lips sucked at his neck. He didn't care if there was a mark there tomorrow or not. He had to have this. He cried out over and over, "Seto. Seto. Seto. More. Harder. Faster."

The voice screaming for him made more power enter his veins, making his entire body shake. He wanted more. He had to have this. Kaiba moved his hands over the entire body, marking the skin his own as he was showing a mark on the neck. Nails were clawing at his back, making their own marks on him. He didn't mind. They needed this. He moved his head, attacking those pump red lips into another kiss. His tongued enter that sweet mouth, noticing the different of taste from the pharaoh and Yugi. He was losing himself into the heated moment of loss.

Yugi was in heaven. The loss was disappearing with each thrust. He clawed at the back, trying to pull the other closer. Sweat was pouring over his body but it wasn't just his. Kaiba was great, showing so much passion. Who would have thought? Kaiba was cold out in the world, showing nothing on his face. In the bedroom though, it was a whole different story. He could see the loss was leaving him empty too. He could see he was helping fill that void as well. Lips sealed his again, it was messy and not in control any longer. His control was gone just like he wanted. He broke the kiss, screaming as he came without a single touch to his cock, "SETO!"

The muscles tightened around him, making him see pure stars in his blue eyes. This was something so different. He bit down on the pale neck as he went over the edge, forever marking Yugi his. He leaned his head against the shoulder, catching his breath. After a few minutes of calming down, he pulled out. Blue eyes stared down at the smaller body. The other duelist passed out. He saw a bowl of water by the bed on the table. He quickly cleaned them up. He threw the blankets over the heated body. He got dressed after wiping himself down. Kaiba glanced at the bed one time and whispered, "Only warmth for a night. He made us like slaves to him, only taking what he wanted and left us broken."

The next day, Yugi awoke early, feeling the bright sun shine within the small window. He glanced to the side, seeing nothing by him. He got up slowly and went into the small bathroom. After cleaning himself up and dressing, he gave off a small smile. His control was taken from him and the one in control left like he promised. One night of warmth. He walked out into the hallway, hearing his friends screaming loudly. He walked to where they were. They looked thrilled to be going back home.

Joey announced, "No more crazy battles!"

"Joey, shut up." Tea scolded. She turned to their young friend and smiled at him. She asked, "Are you all right? You did leave us quickly yesterday."

"I'm perfectly fine." Yugi told his long time friend with a smile.

"A fool would only believe such a lie." A cold voice spoke while leaning against the door frame. Everyone turned to stare at him. Well more like glaring at him. He shouldn't be surprised at all. He walked toward the shorter teenager. Lavender eyes looked him in the eye, never backing down. He pulled out a card and handed it to the other duelist. When he gained a raised eyebrow, he remarked, "I will continue to duel you until I claim my title back. I will be the king of games once again. Let's see if you are up to the pharaoh's title."

Yugi chuckled, "You are on Kaiba. I won't lose."

"No playing stupid either, Mutou. I know when you aren't your best." Kaiba replied as he walked toward the door where his brother was waiting for him. Mokuba waved to everyone. He glanced back to see a fire in those beautiful eyes. A fire he always saw in the pharaoh. Their new game will be interesting for sure.

Yugi pocketed the card and smiled at his friends. Joey and Tristan were looking at him funny. He asked, "What?"

"You are limping. You okay?" Tristan asked as they started to head out, ready to go back home.

"I fell." Yugi repeated a lie he once said when the sprit would sleep with Kaiba. His friends shook their heads and he was ready to go home as well. He pulled out the card and read it to himself.

'_One night of warmth.' _


End file.
